


This is goodbye

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Tony feels out of place in his relationship with Steve and Bucky





	1. Chapter 1

Tony sighs, running a hand through his hair. He slips out of bed and watched the two men in bed to make sure that they didn't stir as he moved. Bucky's hand, the metal one had been wrapped securely around his waist holding him close and Steve had been on the other side of Bucky. 

 

They hated when Tony rolled out of bed and headed down to the lab, Bucky hated it too. He worked too much and they never really saw him unless they pulled him out and actually fed him once in a while. 

 

But tonight, tonight that wasn't where Tony was heading. He dressed quickly, grabbing his car keys and alerting F.R.I.D.A.Y that if either one of them woke and wanted to know where he was to tell them that he had urgent Stark Industries business and was at the office. 

 

Lying wasn't good. He hated doing it but if they knew that he was meeting with an old  boyfriend at three in the morning, they would freak out and he wouldn't hear the end of it. 

 

But it was the only way to talk to him, he was almost ten hours ahead and with the new improvements on the Iron Man suit, Tony could be there and back before either man knew what was going on. 

 

                                             _

 

“Anthony!” Bryce Edwards pulls Tony into a tight hug the moment that the man lands. He made it in four hours, half way across the world and the man had been waiting for him. “I'm glad that you decided to see me after all these years.” Tony nods, following Bryce inside of his small apartment. Tony wasn't use to the smallness and he sat on the closet couch to the door that he could find. Bryce sat next to him. “though I am surprised that you called me. Last I checked you were in love with Captain America and The Winter Soldier.” 

 

Tony nods. “I am. I mean I think that I am. That's why I wanted to see you. You've always been the one that could help me through anything.” 

 

Bryce places a hand on Tony's back, rubbing small circles that Tony always liked. “What's the matter?” 

 

Tony sighs. “I feel like the odd man out, you know? Like I don't belong with them.” 

 

“I don't mean to be brash but Anthony. Love, what did you expect? They have known each other years. They have a history that you can't compare to. If I'm being honest Anthony. You need someone who can love you and who isn't sharing their love. You and I, we were a good couple. We were great together and you threw that away. Now you're having doubts about these two men. Anthony, you need to do what is right.” 

 

Tony nods. He knew that much, it was just one thing hearing it out loud. 

 

He sits back against the chair. 

 

He couldn't compare to their relationship and one day they would give it up, they would give him up. 

 

                                         _

 

“Where were you?” Bucky is the first one to greet him when Tony arrives back home. He's shirtless, wearing a pair of boxers that Tony had custom made for him and his arms are crossed over his chest. 

 

He's angry. 

 

“Out.” Tony walks past Bucky only to have him pull him back. 

 

“Out where? You were gone all night and well into the morning. That little machine wouldn't tell me anything, because I know like hell that you weren't at the office. Steve and I were worried.” 

 

Tony pulls his arm free. “Oh well. I'm sorry about that. But you know, I am grown. I can go places without telling you and Steve.” 

 

Bucky stands back. “What is your problem?” 

 

Tony shakes his head. “I just want to be left alone okay? Can you give me that?” 

 

Steve comes out a few moments later. He gives Tony the same look that Bucky gave him. 

 

“Tony?” Steve's voice is low. 

 

“Please Steve. Buck. Just leave me alone for a little bit okay. I need some space from the two of you.” 

 

“Or from the relationship?” Bucky adds. 

 

Tony runs a hand through his hair, “Both I--- I just need space from you two and the relationship. You can still live here. The tower has more than enough floors for you to choose." 

Tony leaves, Steve and Bucky don't follow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be short given I had no intention of continuing and left the ending open to the reader but a few suggestions want more

Steve and Bucky don't leave their floor. They rarely leave the tower unless they have to. Tony didn't want to be around them right now. He needed space and seeing them constantly didn't help anything. 

 

So he moved a floor below them. Not taking all of his things because really he just needed time to think this through. He wasn't sure if he was going to go back to them and he wasn't sure if they really wanted him. The separation would give them enough time to figure it out too on their own. 

 

“let's head out. Show me New York.” Bryce had shown up a week after everything that had happened and Steve and Bucky hadn't been to happy about that when the man showed up to their floor instead of the one Tony had moved to. 

 

Partially it was Tony's fault. He should have told Bryce that he had moved before the maj showed up and instead he was greeted to FRIDAY telling him that Bucky had Bryce pinned against the wall and Steve did nothing to try and stop it. 

 

“I don't know. I have this thing to go to tonight. I can't miss it.” Tony stared at Bryce. He was seated across from Tony at the kitchen table sipping on coffee. Tony's say untouched. 

 

“It's eight in the morning. We have all day. And I promise not to get you drunk or high. Or anything.” Bryce's eyes twinkle. “we are not in high school anymore.” 

 

Tony sighs. 

 

He does need a distraction. 

 

Tony goes to open his mouth just as the door to his loft opens. A distinct beeping sound blares whenever someone enters and he really should fix that. 

 

“Tony?” Steve's voice echoes through the small apartment. Bryce sits back in his chair. Eyes narrow when Steve walks into view. 

 

Tony watched. Steve's entire demeanor had gone from relaxed to annoyed in a span of a few seconds. 

 

“What's he doing here?” Steve crossed his arms. “He shouldn't be here.” 

 

“You and Anthony are not together anymore. I can be here as much as I would like.” 

 

Steve rolls his eyes and it's the first time that Tony has ever seen him do so. 

 

“We are on a break. That's all it is. Buck and I will get him back. In the meantime. Tony? Fury called. There's something going down and he wants us on this.”

 

Tony nods. It's not like he can say no to saving the world. 

 

"Rain check?" Tony says towards Bryce who smiles. His eyes are dark, staring at Steve. 

 

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you get back." 

 

 

 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Tony can't help but stare at Steve and Bucky the entire time that they're on the Quinjet. Bucky is fixing his ear piece and Steve is muttering something to him that Tony can't hear. He wants to end this, when he sees the way that the two of them are he wonders if right now would be the perfect time to just shout out that it's over, that maybe they would be better off without him. 

 

But he doesn't. 

 

He sits quietly and plays on his phone. Really, he's just scrolling through old photos of the three of them together last Christmas and his heart is breaking as he sees the photos. 

 

They were so happy. Or at least Tony was so happy. He didn't notice it before, he didn't notice the way that Bucky and Steve held on to each other in the photo; did not notice how they stared at each other while he focused on the camera.

 

“Tone?” Steve's hand is on his shoulder and the man jerks staring up at Steve. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“We’re about to head out. Suit up. Are you okay?” 

 

Tony shrugs Steve's hand off his shoulder. The hurt doesn't go unnoticed on Steve's face but Tony doesn't have time to feel remorse about making him feel bad. 

 

He had a mission to do. 

 

“Keep close.” Steve advises. He glances over at Tony. Bucky does as well. “let's all get out of here safe and sound.” 

 

Tony suits up. He doesn't miss the way that Bucky leans into Steve and places a kiss on his lips. He doesn't miss the way that Bucky's hand hangs close to Tony's own, itching to touch. 

 

A part of him misses this. But a part of him also needs to see what his life means to them, what his relationship to them means. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was weird to say the least. Bucky sat across from Tony, his eyes focused blankly on Bryce who had a hand resting on Tony's. Steve's lips are pressed tight together while the two men laugh about something that Steve and Bucky didn't know about. 

 

It was just the four of them. The other avengers had bowed out, referring not to be in the midst of the awkwardness that was to follow. 

 

“Oh my goodness Anthony! Love. You must take me back to Italy. It had been such a long time since we had been there and I miss the beaches. Those late nights that we spent together. Oh I miss it.” 

 

There's a break, and Steve stares down at part of the table. Bucky had broken it. 

 

Steve places a hand on Bucky's to calm him down. 

 

Bryce stares over at Bucky, a smirk crossing his features. 

 

It only makes Bucky more angry. 

 

“Maybe we should cut dinner short.” Tony advises, Standing up. Bryce follows. 

 

“Yeah. It'll give us more time to go and explore. I want you to show me your favorite spots Anthony.” 

 

Bucky stands up, knocking back his chair. 

 

“Listen. I don't know who you are and what you're trying to do but Tony is ours. It's gonna take us a while for him to come back and I'm more than willing to wait but in the meantime, this little game that you're playing needs to stop. You and him, you had a past. It didn't pan out. Let it go.” 

 

Bucky walks off, Steve follows. 

 

“Well, that was rude.” 

 

Tony watched them walk away. Maybe they're right. Maybe his mind was telling him the wrong thing. They've done nothing but prove to him that they love him and he's been the idiot that couldn't see it. 


End file.
